1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the identification of solvent-accessible amide hydrogens in polypeptides or proteins. The methods of the invention can be used to characterize the binding site involved in binding between a binding protein and a binding partner, and to study other changes in a polypeptide or protein which alter the rates at which hydrogen atoms exchange with solvent hydrogens, such as folding phenomena and other structural changes.
2. Background Art